Kamen Rider Agito (video game)
is a fighting game based on the series of the same name. Modes The modes available on the game. Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form will be shown by default on the title screen. But certain mode will change the character on the title screen background. *Agito Mode *Gills Mode (unlock after cleared Agito Mode, background change into Gills) *G3 Mode (unlock after cleared Gills Mode, background change into G3) *Tag Battle Mode *1P Battle Mode *2P Battle Mode *Option *Gallery Mode *G3 Development (unlocked after cleared G3 Mode, background change into G-Trailer) *G3 Battle (unlocked after cleared G3 Mode, background change into G-Trailer) Agito Mode, Gills Mode, G3 Mode This modes features the story of ''Kamen Rider Agito from episodes 1, 4-6, 8, 14 & 19-21 when a player must attack the opponent to gain percent to 100% (after highier than 50% the player will regain a small amount of health and the BGM changes to Believe Yourself). When at 100% the player must press the special attack button (O) to destroy the opponent (becomes a cutscene and the players character uses thier special attacks). 3 Modes differents *Some stages in Agito Mode in which the player must change to another form to defeat the opponent. *Agito Mode is mostly a canon story (except stage 3 5). *Gills Mode stage 1 (episode 6) is a canon story (stage 6 is semi-canon). *G3 Mode stage 2 (episode 4) is a canon story (stages 1 & 5 are semi-canon). *G3 has the use of different weapons in every stage. *Agito has 8 stages, Gills has 6 and G3 has 7. 1P Battle Mode The Players must choose their character and fight random opponents in 8 stages for 2 rounds. After completing stage 8 you will score a point which can be used in the minigame and G3 Development Mode. 2P Battle Mode 2 player fighting mode. After the characters are selected the players can select their characters power levels. Tag Battle Mode Two players must fight random opponents together until two players dies. *In this mode players can't use special attacks. In every stage players must attack their opponent in order to drop a crown. After one of the player gets a crown, that player can use special attacks. However, in level 5, 10, 15, 20, .... the crown won't appear so the players have to fight without special attacks. Gallery Mode This mode will have the player to shoot cards and viewed the cards which had been successfully shot. If player shot the cards with Agito Rider Symbol, the hidden characters will be unlocked according to the image you have obtained (except Exceed Gills on bright day background and G3-X vs G4). The player will be taken to shooting mode if the player acquire G3 bullets (obtained by playing any fighting mode) by default and view mode if the player has no bullets. If the shooting mode has been cleared by shooting all image without shooting the similar image (which resulting a blackened image), the player will be taken to gallery view instead by default. But the player still able to play the shooting image again for fun. But the cards with Agito Rider symbol will no longer appear. G3 Development In this mode player must use score points from the 3 stories, 1P Battle & Tag Battle Modes to upgrade The G3 system's weapons. In this mode, you can unlock G3-X by upgrading its dual mode to the F level. G3's other weapon mode will also have their movement to be replaced after reaching level 3. G3 Battle This mode is a memory cards battle and players can use only the original G3 from G3 Development mode to fight other G3 opponents & the winners will get score points. Characters *Agito Ground Form *Agito Storm Form *Agito Flame Form *Agito Trinity Form (2P Battle only, randomly appeared but only use one weapon) *Agito Burning Form (Unlockable, randomly appeared in 2P when you choose Agito) *Agito Shining Form (Unlockable, randomly appeared in 2P when you choose Agito) *G3 (Two slots, but one is unlockable after clearing G3-Mode. One G3 is the default dual mode and the other is the modification from G-Trailer) *G3-X (Unlockable by upgrading G3 in G-Trailer of the second slot. Immediately chosen in Tag Battle) *Gills *Exceed Gills (Unlockable) *G4 (Unlockable) *Pantheras Luteus *Pantheras Rubeo (Unlockable) *Pantheras Cyaneus (Tag Battle only, Unlockable) *Pantheras Magistra (Unlockable) *Testudo Oceanus *Testudo Terrestris (Tag Battle only) *Anguis Masculus *Corvus Croccio *Leiurus Acutia *Hydrozoa Ignio Soundtrack(Bgm Tracks)List *Peace Of The World *Sads in N.Y *Wild Scorpions *Fly High *Hard Days *Face To Face *Deep Forest *Don't Stop *Raise Your Hands Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Video Games Category:Playstation games